Change Fame
by greyloverxoxo
Summary: What if Rory had said yes? Well you're about to find out! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

What If She'd Said Yes.

What if Rory had become Mrs. Huntzberger and had done the right thing. What if? Well, you're about to find out. Please rate, because when people rate, I respond--- with more chapters!

Rory's POV

"Rory, will you marry me?"

"Logan, I, I--- Yes Logan, yes I will marry you."

I could see my mothers face, the inner pain that writhed. And Christopher's' face, they were shocked. But then I saw Logan's face, and I knew, it was going to be alright. Finally, I turned, and there was a carriage to take us back to Yale. Where, tomorrow, I was graduating from college.

"Logan, I… I love you, and I didn't get the New York Times."

"Ace, it's okay, but now we have Palo Alto."

"Right, yeah, a new beginning, West Coast style."

"Haha, right, and anyways I could never have standed a long-distance engagement, but you should probably tell Emily about Palo Alto, she'll freak because I won't be here to put in the arduous hours of wedding planning, and…"

"Ace, shut up, we're here at you're dump. Get out, and I'll see you tomorrow. And remember, tell Paris right when you get inside, I want to hear her screams."

"You're not going to come in, you do live here."

"Well, I'm staying with a friend, give you and Paris some time."

So as I walked in the door of the building, a shady looking character skulking around the lobby, as I walked up the stairs. I reached the door, and opened it. It was a light tug, just enough to get it open, but not enough to make noise. I peered inside, and there were Paris and Doyle making out on the couch, UGH…

"Get a room…" I said, with disgust.

"Rory, shut up, but how was your night? Fabulous graduation party, I presume?" Paris said, making snide remarks about the filthy rich.

"Yeah Paris, it was good, I ate food, talked to people, got engaged."

"Got ENGAGED Rory? Seriously, not part of Project Finish line, not part of Project Rory."

"You can join the club of those who are unhappy."

"Rory, I'm not unhappy, but Logan? Really? It is Logan right?"

"Haha, yeah because I've been sleeping with other guys for the last two years."

"Well, congratulations. I think."

"Thanks Paris, I'm gonna hit the hay. We are graduating tomorrow."

"Right Rory, see you."

I stepped into my room, and fell flat on my bed. I lay, staring at the ceiling all the holes, and creases, all the normalcy I had in that room. My college years, the last years of my childhood, the time where others took care of me, I am starting an entirely new chapter. My life, depending on others, being with Paris, the East Coast is over. Friday Night Dinners are over. Life as we know it is over.

It's time to sleep, Mrs. Huntzberger.


	2. We're Half Way There

Disclaimer- Yeah, Don't Own the Characters or the Situation. Just my Personal Ideas.

Rate and Respond!

"I am officially not a college girl anymore!"

"Finally my Ace has no more classes, before you start your job at the San Francisco Chronicle, in three months, I expect you to relax."

"Logan! What? Chronicle?"

"Yes Ace, a little graduation present! Happy Graduation!"

"Logan, thank you. I really needed that. So where to? California already?"

-----------------------------------Then The Gilmores Arrived---------------------------------------

"Rory dear! Your grandfather and I are so proud of you. For graduating, and the engagement. Speaking of your engagement, I wanted you to know I've already spoken with Mitchum, Shira, and Logan, and they've all agreed to have the wedding here in Hartford. And Logan agreed to send you one every two weeks until the wedding to help me plan. He's such a doll."

"Thanks Grandma, Grandpa."

"Rory, congrats."

"Mom, come over here… Mom, I don't want this to get in the way of our relationship. I know you think I'm too young, but I already have a job over at the Chronicle, an I'm happy. Did I mention that?"

"Sweetie, I thought it over, and while I'm not doing cartwheels I do support you, I booked a ticket so I'm coming to visit you in a month, with Lane for a weekend."

"Thanks mom, I appreciate that, for once in my life I feel complete."

So it was great. Logan and I were on the way to the airport, and I was opening my window, when I feel his hand across my back.

"Ace, welcome to our new life."

"Thanks fiancé. I cannot wait to see my avocado tree."

"We should buy some chips."

"Lots of chips, and tomatoes, and TACOES!"

"Well Mrs. Huntzberger, don't go too crazy for the Mexican food."

I just leaned back and let the wind blow onto me, finally we arrived at Tedeboro. A jet was waiting for us, and a driver to take my car to Palo Alto. As we got on the jet, I heard voices. Voices I recognized.

"RORY dahlingg"

"Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Honor! What are you all doing here?"

"We're celebrating your engagement, of course. Welcome to the family Rory, Josh wishes he could make it but Dad got him this new job that keeps him working all the time, well, just as well, because Emily, Mom, and I are planning the wedding!"

"Thanks Honor, I do hope you'll keep it from being over glamorous and dramatic."

"Rory dear, I was thinking invitations plated with platinum and diamonds!"

"Honor, before you go all heiress with a mission on us, we just want to say that over the past year Logan has changed, a lot. But, Finn and I love you, and you deserve waayy better than that butt-faced miscreant. And to remind you, Finn, Logan and I are reenacting our famous Classroom Interrupted monologue."

"Please don't, ugh I remember that when you taught that poor Anna girl that college is just one big party. Yeah, well this kid I used to know who went to Chilton Tristan DuGrey knocked her up. Oh, did I forget they live in San Francisco, and we're having dinner with them in two weeks, you're welcome Logan."

"Yeah, teaches me to have a little fun."

"Well lets merry drink until we're drunk, well I may already be drunk, but- to the engaged!"

"Thanks Finn, now Honor, can I brainwash you out of those invitations?"

"No no Rory, you heard Finn, drink! Be merry! Anyways you're coming back to Hartford in two weeks."


	3. Virgin Mary meet Ace

It's been one week in Palo Alto. I love it. No studying, no pressure, no extra Huntzbergers. And sun, there is so much sun in California it is insane. I sit outside and make lemonade, and I learned to cook. Well, sort of, I learned all of the nearby restaurants that deliver. And, the avocadoes are all "blooming" so I have all of this spare guacamole. And, I've been slowly yet tastfully decorating the house, even though it's a rental, they said we can do whatever we want to it since we've rented it for a year. The house has four bedrooms, and two people living in it… I just hope I have the guest rooms done for when my mom and Lane come.

"Ace, I'm home."

"Logan dear, I'm in the kitchen, and I actually cooked tonight so we're having- Pasta a la Rory!"

"Well it has my favorite name in it, so it'll be a hit, I'm sure."

"I'm glad you're sure since Anna and Tristan DuGrey will be here in a half an hour. Sorry sweetie couldn't get out of it. That Anna is so annoying, turns out, she never went to college."

"Yeah, well she seemed like a whore anyways."

"Logan, she's not a whore, she just—got knocked up by that awful Tristan. He was a nutjob. He used to call me Mary, like Virgin Mary, what an ass."

"Virgin Mary, huh Ace- you weren't so virginal when we were making out at you're Grandparents renewal ceremony, or having sex on that plane to , or…"

"Lets stop with Rory wild child sex stories. Save them for DuGrey, also, I didn't really tell them about you, I think they think I'm all alone, with my avocado tree."

"Well, it is due time they found out you're not."

The way Logan said it, he was proud to be my fiancé, I could see it in his eyes. He loved me, well I has known he'd loved me but… We seemed like such a puzzle before, you know at the beginning when you can't find anything and nothing fits. But now we're a perfect fit, we found our niche.

"Oh yeah Logan, forgot to mention, I invited Doyle and Paris over this weekend, they were on their way back from India and I wanted them to see my gorgeous tree."

"Paris? Just make sure to hide all of our knives. Speaking of knives- well not really, you're Pasta a la Rory smells to be burning."

"Come on, seriously, shit! Whatever, I'll take out the Italian Restaurants menu, whose up for Chicken Francaise and Swiss Charde."

"I'm up for anything, especially you ."

"Fabulous, now if you want any of this (I gestured my hand up and down my body like a car salesman) tonight, you will behave and go change your shirt."

"Yes Cap'n."

So for the next half hour I intercepted our food from the delivery guy, and put on plates so it looks like I actually cooked it. Logan came down, and lovingly got out our alcohol.

"Yay! Alcohol, finally, with DuGrey and Anna I'm going to need a boatload of Long Island Ice Teas."

"Well I made a pitcher of the Iced Tea, a nice new bottle of scotch for me, and I'll fetch whatever the Whore Patrol wants."

"The whore patrol Logan? Seriously awful name, awful name."

"Hey, you have anything better?"

"No, Whore Patrol it is- well, they're here."

"Seriously? Let's make this as fast as possible."

They hiked up our driveway and steps and rang the bell. Tristan looked tired, with his ill-fitting Tommy Bahama shirt, and Anna in a polo dress, I felt so glamorous in my Nanette Lepore, and Logan's Versace or something, fancy like that. They looked so average, tired and haggard.

"Hi, Anna, Tristan welcome to our home."

"Our home? I thought you lived alone?"

"Oh no, I live with my fiancé."

"Oh… Tristan come in, Rory you're house is gorgeous, simply divine."

"Oh it's only a rental, just for a year until we find something more permanent."

"Rory, oh our guests are here. Hi Tristan, Anna, do you remember me?"

"Yeah, Logan right? The one who was in the class oh my gosh, you two are engaged? That's fabulous, and you're still so adorable."

"Anna…"

"Tristan, I was complimenting him, and her."

"It's okay Tristan, would you like a scotch, I have it in the other room."

"Rory, it's so fabulous you live here now, with Logan, quite the catch."

"Uh… yeah I guess. Would you like a Long Island Iced Tea?"

"No, thanks I'm pregnant with number three. Shouldn't you not be drinking either?"

"Um, what?"

"Well other than that why did Logan propose? I mean come on, you're nice and everything but he's Logan Huntzberger, he's a player but a great guy, and really standup."

"I am not pregnant and Logan proposed because we love each other which is more than I can say for your husband."

"Well, that's not very nice to say, excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

-----------------------In the Kitchen ---------------------------------

"So you used to know Rory at Chilton right?"

"Yeah, we never dated though, so no worries."

"Yeah, I wasn't really worried. So what do you do?"

"Well, I just got fired from my job really, and my trust fund is almost gone."

"That sucks dude."

"So what do you do?"

"I work in Silicon Valley, and don't tell Rory but in 5 years I've decided to take over the Huntzberger Enterprise and move back east."

"That's a great plan."

"Thanks, if you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroom."

---------------------------------Right outside the Bathroom-----------------------------------------

"Logan. Why are you with her?"

"Um, pardon?"

"With Rory, why do you torture her like that?"

"I am not really catching on here."

"You don't really love her, I can see it in your eyes, and her ring, it's not nearly as big as mine."

"Maybe Tristan needs to compensate for something else. It's not like you'll be keeping it for much longer."

"What?"

"Your husband lost his job, because he's a lazy ass."

"Take that back, or just take me now, away, we could run off."

"What the hell? I want you and your creepy husband out of this house now!"

"Going…going."

-------------------------------------After They Had Left----------------------------------------------

"Logan, thank you for saving me, she thought I was pregnant."

"Really? See I think you've lost weight since we got here."

"She thought you didn't love me."

"What a bimbo."

"So knight in shining armor, what can I do to repay you?"

"I can think of some things… ."

In the morning as I was making coffee for myself and flipping through the Wall Street Journal the phone rang, it was my mom.

"Mom, whats up?"

"Honey, somethings wrong."


End file.
